Guardian Angel
by jessica.clouds
Summary: Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang malaikat penjaga bernama Kim Yesung ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan merubah sikap seorang namja berandalan bernama Choi Siwon? Apakah Yesung akan berhasil? Ataukah akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga?/main pair yewon or wonsung , kyusung /bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Main pair : YeWon, KyuSung

Other Cast : Tiffany, Heechul, Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kangin, dan yang lain menyusul

Genre : Fantasy, Romance (maybe), dll

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, SMent, ELF, tapi berharap Yesung jadi milik saya #plak

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang malaikat penjaga bernama Kim Yesung ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan merubah sikap seorang namja berandalan bernama Choi Siwon? Apakah Yesung akan berhasil? Ataukah akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga?/bad summary

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, AU, M-preg, Un-official pair, penggunaan kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD, menyebabkan mual-mual, sakit kepala, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

HAPPY READING~

Choi Siwon. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan namja tampan, kaya, dan berbadan atletis ini? Seorang namja yang akan kau katakan sempurna jika hanya melihat dari fisiknya. Tapi, apakah benar kau masih akan mengatakan ia sempurna jika kau sudah mengetahui sifat aslinya?

Sekarang, disinilah ia, ditempat arena balapan liar bersama teman teman satu gengnya.

"Apa taruhannya bagi yang menang?" Tanya seorang namja tampan berambut ikal brunette.

"Bugatti Veyron?" Jawab seorang namja tinggi berbadan atletis

"Mwo? Bugatti Veyron?"

"Wae? Apa kau takut tidak sanggup membeli mobil itu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi yang terhormat?" Tantang namja berbadan atletis itu kepada namja tampan berambut ikal-Kyuhyun- sambil bersmirk.

"Kau meragukan ku Tuan Muda Choi? Hahah, justru aku yang meragukanmu, apakah kau mampu membeli mobil itu atau tidak" balas Kyuhyun sambil bersmirk juga.

"KAU-"

"Sudahlah oppa, orang seperti dia tidak usah di tanggapi" cegah seorang yeoja cantik sebelum Siwon-sang namja atletis- lepas kendali dan menghajar Kyuhyun.

"Hm. Kau benar Fanny-ah"

"Nah oppa, sebaiknya sekarang kau siap siap, sebentar lagi akan dimulai pertandingannya"

"Arrasseo chagiya" ucap Siwon sambil mencium bibir Tiffany.

"Cih" Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya mendecih tidak suka

.

~Guardian Angel

.

Sementara ditempat lain, tempat yang mungkin manusia tidak dapat datangi

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Yah! Kau harus mau Kim Yesung" bentak seorang namja cantik kepada adiknya yang dipanggil Yesung itu.

"Huwee.. Kangin hyung, aku dibentak sama Teukie hyung" adu Yesung pada namja tampan dan kekar bernama Kangin. Melihat calon adik iparnya itu menangis-pura pura- membuat kangin tidak tega juga

"Teukie-"

"MWO?!" Potong Leeteuk sadis sambil melotot kepada Kangin.

Kangin yang melihat tatapan Leeteuk yang seakan akan mengatakan 'jika-kau-membantu-Yesung-tidak-akan-ada-jatah-malam-ini-dan-malam-malam-seterusnya' menjadi takut untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"A-aniyo chagiya hehehe. Sungie, sebaiknya kau turuti saja apa kata hyung mu, daripada nanti dia murka, bisa habis kita berdua dicincang-cincang sama dia. Bila teukie murka, dia bisa lebih kejam dari ratu iblis sekalipun" bisik Kangin kepada Yesung agar tidak didengar Leeteuk.

'Dasar Kangin hyung pabbo. Wajah sangar, badan kekar, tapi ternyata dia tipe Seme Seme Takut Uke' rutuk Yesung dalam hati.

"Hyung.." Ternyata Yesung masih belum menyerah juga, sekarang ia malah melancarkan jurus turtle eyes nya yang siapa saja jika melihatnya tidak akan tega untuk menolak termasuk author #plak

"Turun ke Bumi sekarang juga untuk menjaga Choi Siwon, atau Ddangkoma mu akan ku jadikan sate kura-kura(?)!" Rupanya turtle eyes itu tidak berlaku bagi Angel Leeteuk yang sudah mulai murka.

Poor Yesungie.

.

~Guardian Angel

.

"Damn it"

"Wae Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya siwon sambil berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, jangan lupakan senyum kemenangan bertengger manis dibibir jokernya, dengan Tiffany yang bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Siwon.

"Hhh. Kau bermain curang Choi" dengus Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bermain curang? Toh lagipula tidak ada peraturannya. Kau tidak sanggup membeli mobil itu karna kau kalah? Kalau kau tidak sanggup, kau bisa menggantinya dengan mencium kaki ku" ejek Siwon yang langsung disambut gelak tawa dari teman satu gengnya.

"Mencium kakimu? Ck, Jangan bermimpi kau Choi Siwon"

"Arrasseo kalau kau tidak mau. Besok pagi, digarasi rumah ku harus sudah terparkir rapih mobil Bugatti Veyron diantara mobil mobil mewah ku yang lainnya" balas Siwon sombong.

"Tenang saja Choi, malam ini juga aku akan memesan mobil itu" sesudah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun pergi dengan mengendarai motornya, dengan susah payah ia menahan sakit karna tadi jatuh dari motor saat sedang balapan, dan sudah dipastikan itu karna Siwon menendang motornya hingga namja tampan bersurai ikal brunette itu terjatuh.

"Oppa, karna kau sudah menang, aku akan memberimu 'hadiah special' malam ini" ucap Tiffany yang sedaritadi masih bergelayut dilengan Siwon.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima 'hadiah special' darimu itu chagiya"

"Hey kalian, sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa merayakan kemenangan ku dengan kalian, karna aku akan merayakannya dengan kekasihku" beritahu Siwon pada teman-temannya.

.

~Guardian Angel

.

Kyuhyun kini sedang mengendarai motor nya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju apartemen nya, mengingat sekarang sudah diatas jam 12 malam, jadi ia tidak takut akan menabrak apapun, lagipula siapa yang akan jalan-jalan tengah malam begini.

Tapi ternyata ia salah, didepannya, seorang namja manis berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan.

Ckiitt

"Kyaaa... Andwae, jangan tabrak Sungie. Sungie belum mau mati(?). Teukie hyung, Kangin hyung tolong Sungie. Ya Tuhan, apa ini hukuman buat Sungie karna tadi sudah menolak perintah Teukie hyung? Huwee.. Teukie hyung, Sungie minta maaf" Kyuhyun turun dari motornya dan berjalan pelan kearah namja aneh-menurut Kyuhyun- yang tadi hampir ditabraknya. Namja yang ternyata adalah Yesung itu sekarang tengah berjongkok sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, tidak lupa juga dengan teriakkan histerisnya.

"Hey, gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun memastikan sambil mengguncang pelan pundak Yesung

Merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengguncang tubuhnya, Yesung langsung mengintip melalu sela-sela jarinya.

"Hm, aku tidak jadi ditabrak ya?" Tanya Yesung kepada Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos sambil megerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

'Kyeopta' batin Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

'Aiish apa yang kau fikirkan Kyuhyun pabbo. Kau sudah punya dua, apa kau berniat lagi menambahnya menjadi tiga. Tapi,, jika di fikir-fikir tidak buruk juga kekeke~'

"Ne. Mianhae karna aku hampir menabrak mu. Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa namja manis sepertimu berdiri ditengah jalan malam-malam begini?"

Blush

"A-aku sedang mencari seseorang" jawab Yesung gugup sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutnya 'Manis'

"Seseorang? Malam-malam begini?"

"Nde. Katanya dia suka balapan bersama teman temannya didaerah sini"

"Nugu?"

"Choi Siwon"

"Choi Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan kalau ia tidak salah mendengar. 'Namja manis ini mencari Choi Siwon? Untuk apa namja polos seperti dia mencari si berandalan Choi itu?'

"Ne. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Hm, aku kenal dengannya"

"Jinjja? Apa kau temannya?" Yesung terlihat antusias saat tahu jika namja tampan didepannya ini mengenal seseorang yang sedaritadi ia cari.

"Ya, aku temannya?" Jawab Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan bukan pernyataan, karna ia sendiri ragu apakah ia teman atau musuh dari seorang Choi Siwon

"Maukah kau mengantarkan ku bertemu dengannya?" Pinta Yesung dengan turtle eyes andalannya.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak sekarang, bagaimana jika besok pagi?"

"Arrasseo"

"Lalu sekarang kau ingin kemana?"

"Tidak tahu hehe"

"Bagaimana jika malam ini saja kau menginap di apartemen ku?" Tawar Kyuhyun

"Tapi.."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam"-tidak sekarang maksudku keke~- tambah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ah ani, bukan itu maksudku. Tapi apakah boleh?" Tanya Yesung ragu

"Tentu saja boleh"

"Jinjja? Jeongmal gomawo-.."

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ne, gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Tidak usah seformal itu, panggil saja Kyuhyun"

"Hm. Oke"

"Namamu?"

"Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku. Hehe. Naneun Kim Yesung imnida"

.

.

"Yesung-ah, kalau boleh tau, apa hubunganmu dengan Choi Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang dijalan menuju apartemen Kyuhyun

"Hubunganku?" 'Aduh hubunganku dengan Choi Siwon apa ya?' Fikir Yesung dalam hati.

"Guardian Angel?" Jawab Yesung ragu

"Malaikat pelindung?"

'Apa maksudnya? Apa jangan-jangan Yesung itu kekasih Siwon? Kalau benar begitu, ternyata Siwon rada melenceng juga ya' batin Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun salah mengartikan jawaban Yesung.

"Ne Kyu, aku malaikat pelindung yang harus selalu berada disamping Siwon. Kira-kira sih seperti itu dari yang kudengar" mendengar jawaban Yesung, Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan seringai mengerikan yang sudah pasti tidak dilihat Yesung, mengingat Yesung duduk dibelakang Kyuhyun.

'Malaikat pelindung Siwon ya? Ck, Choi Siwon, sepertinya aku sudah tau bagaimana cara membalasmu. Lihat saja nanti Choi Siwon, apa yang akan aku lakukan pada malaikat pelindung mu ini. Dan Yesungie, kesalahan besar kau telah bertemu denganku. Sayang sekali namja manis dan polos sepertimu harus masuk dalam permainan ini. Kekeke'

.

.

.

~Keesokan Harinya

"Kyuhyun-ah, gomawo sudah mengantarku" saat ini Yesung dan Kyuhyun tengah berada didepan gerbang mansion Keluarga Choi.

"Ne cheonma. Tapi mian, tidak bisa menemani mu masuk"

"Ah gwaenchana. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya. Annyeong"

"Hm annyeong"

.

.

'Besar sekali rumah nya. Apa benar ya ini rumahnya? Ah tapi masa iya namja sebaik Cho Kyuhyun berbohong padaku. Sudahlah daripada mikir tidak jelas lebih baik masuk saja' batin Yesung.

"Permisi" sapa Yesung pada satpam yang lagi berjaga di depan mansion mewah keluarga Choi

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu agashi?" Tanya satpam itu

"Apa benar ini rumah Choi Siwon? Hm i-itu, lagipula aku ini namja bukan yeoja"

"Ah, mianhae tuan, saya kira anda yeoja. Ne benar ini rumah keluarga Choi"

"Boleh aku masuk?Aku teman lamanya Choi Siwon"

"Ada keperluan apa anda kesini?"

"Ingin bertemu dengan Choi Siwon. Boleh aku masuk ahjussi?" Pinta Yesung sedikit jengkel. Bagaimana tidak, cuma hanya ingin masuk saja harus ditanya-tanya seperti itu.

"Oh ne, silahkan" ucap satpam itu sambil membukakan pintu gerbangnya.

Ting Tong

Yesung segera memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu itu, cukup lama ia menunggu sampai terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam rumah

"Nuguseyo?"

Cklek

Saat pintu itu terbuka, muncul lah seorang namja setengah yeoja(?) berdiri diambang pintu sambil memandang Yesung

"Annyeong ahjumma" sapa Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Annyeong. Nuguya?"

"Kim Yesung imnida. Saya sedang mencari Choi Siwon, apa dia ada?

"Siwon tidak ada dirumah" jawab seseorang itu ramah

"Oh tidak ada ya. Kalau boleh tahu, anda siapa ahjumma?"

"Saya umma nya Siwon. Choi Heechul imnida"

"Ooh ummanya Siw- MWO? A-ahjumma umma nya Siwon? Jeongsohamnida, saya tidak tahu, jeongsohamnida" ucap Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Ahaha gwaenchana. Ngomong-ngomong kau siapanya Siwon? Baru kali ini ahjumma melihatmu"

"A-aku te-"

"Ah biar kutebak, pasti kau kekasih Siwon kan? Kyaa.. akhirnya si Siwon pabbo itu putus juga dengan Tiffany"

"Aniya-"

"Sudah jujur saja, tidak usah berbohong. Ahjumma merestuimu berhubungan dengan Siwon. Siwon pabbo, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang padaku jika dia mempunyai namjachingu seperti dirimu. Kau ini manis sekali" Heechul mencubit kedua pipi chubby Yesung dengan beringas, membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan, dan sudah dipastikan sesudahnya pipi Yesung akan memerah

"A-ahjumma, ini sakit"

"O-oh mianhae ne Yesungie, ahjumma tadi kelepasan, habisnya kau ini lucu sekali. Menggemaskan hehe"

"Gwaenchana ahjumma"

"Nah Yesungie, kajja masuk, aku perkenalkan dengan suamiku"

"Ta-tapi ahjumm-"

"Umma. Panggil aku umma. Arrachi?"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan Yesungie chagi. Sudah ayo, tas mu taruh situ saja, nanti biar maid yang mengantarkannya" perintah Heechul mutlak, tidak bisa diganggu-gugat

"Arrasseo um-umma"

"Anak manis. Oh iya Yesungie sebenarnya aku ini seorang namja loh" bisik heechul membuat Yesung terkejut, bagaimana tidak, jika Heechul sekarang sedang memakai baju dress selutut dan juga bando yang menambah kesan wanita jika seseorang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"MWO?"

"Siapa Chullie-ah?" Tanya seorang namja tampan berparas oriental yang baru turun dari tangga dengan setelan jas rapih, sudah dipastikan ia akan berangkat ke kantor.

"Hannie, perkenalkan dia kekasih Siwon" Jawab Heechul pada namja tampan yang dipanggil 'Hannie' tadi.

"Tapi umma, aku buk-"

"Kekasih Siwon? Bukannya kekasih Siwon itu Tiffany?"

"Jangan sebut nama yeoja itu lagi Hangeng pabbo. Aku tidak suka padanya" ketus Heechul, kesal karna Hangeng menyebut nama Tiffany.

"Nah Yesungie, namja China pabbo itu suami ku, namanya Hangeng"

"Kalau ahjussi China itu suami umma, kenapa dikatain pabbo?" Tanya Yesung polos

"Karna dia memang pabbo, coba saja kau lihat Siwon, karna dia Siwon jadi pabbo sepertinya" jawab Heechul, sepertinya Heechul masih kesal dengan Hangeng yang kini wajahnya tengah memerah karna malu sudah dihina-hina oleh 'istri' tercintanya didepan orang lain.

"Iya juga umma, Sungie lihat dari tampangnya sih, ahjussi China itu memang sedikit pabbo" celetuk Yesung dengan nada yang polos membuat Hangeng makin malu. Berbeda dengan Hangeng yang malu, Heechul malah tertawa keras mendengar perkataan polos Yesung.

Mendengar Heechul tertawa keras, membuat beberapa maid yang mendengarnya langsung berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, seperti 'apa nyonya besar sudah stres?' 'Apa karna anaknya yang susah diatur, nyonya besar jadi depresi seperti itu? Kasihan sekali' kira-kira begitu lah isi fikiran para maid dirumah itu.

Drrtt Drrtt

"Aissh siapa yang menelfon pagi-pagi seperti ini, ganggu saja" gerutu Heechul saat ia merasakan ponsel nya bergetar

"Yeoboseyo" sapa Heechul sesudah ia menggeser tombol hijau dilayar touchscreen nya tanpa melihat siapa sang penelefon yang telah mengganggu paginya.

"Umma, ini aku Siwon-"

"YAK Choi Siwon pabbo! Kemana saja kau hah! Kekasih mu sedang berada disini, dan kau keluyuran tidak tahu kemana! Kekasih macam apa kau ini! Cepat pulang sekarang juga!" Teriak Heechul sebelum orang yang berada di line sebelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kekasih ku?"

To Be Continued~

A/N : Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Jessica imnida. Ini ff pertama ku, maaf jika gaje, maklumlah masih newbie. Jessi tau ini cerita udah pasaran banget, tapi cuma ini yang ada di otak aku. Daripada plagiatin ff orang, mening nulis yg kita fikirin aja, ya walaupun yg kita fikirin itu gaje hehe. Makasih banget buat yang udah baca (walaupun ga yakin ada yang baca) apalagi sampe ninggalin review hehe.

Sekali lagi, mohon review nya~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Main pair : YeWon, KyuSung

Other Cast : Tiffany, Heechul, Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kangin, dan yang lain menyusul

Genre : Fantasy, Romance (maybe), dll

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, SMent, ELF, masih berharap Yesung jadi milik saya #plak

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang malaikat penjaga bernama Kim Yesung ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan merubah sikap seorang namja berandalan bernama Choi Siwon? Apakah Yesung akan berhasil? Ataukah akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga?/bad summary

Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, AU, M-preg, Un-official pair, penggunaan kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD, menyebabkan mual-mual, sakit kepala, etc.

umur cast (kemarin lupa dikasih tau, mian ne) :

-yesung : 20th

-siwon : 22th

-kyuhyun : 22th (tapi lebih muda kyuhyun daripada siwon)

-tiffany : 21th

-heechul : 44th

-hangeng : 45th

Don't Like Don't Read

HAPPY READING~

chapter sebelumnya~

Drrtt Drrtt

"Aissh siapa yang menelfon pagi-pagi seperti ini, ganggu

saja" gerutu Heechul saat ia merasakan ponsel nya

bergetar

"Yeoboseyo" sapa Heechul sesudah ia menggeser tombol

hijau dilayar touchscreen nya tanpa melihat siapa sang

penelefon yang telah mengganggu paginya.

"Umma, ini aku Siwon-"

"YAK Choi Siwon pabbo! Kemana saja kau hah! Kekasih mu

sedang berada disini, dan kau keluyuran tidak tahu

kemana! Kekasih macam apa kau ini! Cepat pulang sekarang juga!" Teriak Heechul sebelum orang yang berada

di line sebelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kekasih ku?"

chapter 2

"iya kekasih mu. sudah lah sebaiknya kau cepat pulang!"

"ne umma nanti aku akan pulang"

"choi siwon, pulang sekarang atau tidak sama sekali" ancam heechul penuh penekanan

"aiish ne umma aku pulang sekarang" pasrah siwon, yah mau bagaimana lagi, daripada ia tidak boleh kembali kerumah selamanya, lebih baik ia pulang sekarang. asal kalian tahu saja, heechul itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"bagus. sudah cepat pulang"

klik

"shit" umpat siwon saat sambungan telfonnya sudah diputuskan secara sepihak oleh heeechul

"wae oppa?" tanya tiffany yang sedari tadi tiduran beralaskan dada siwon

"hah gwaencahana fanny-ah. hm tiffany, bisakah kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku? aku ingin bersiap siap pulang"

"arrasseo oppa"

.

.

.

"ah yesungie, nanti mau temani umma ke supermarket tidak?" saat ini heechul dan yesung tengah duduk santai diruang keluarga, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah akrab seperti umma dan aegya kandung. sedangkan hangeng, namja keturunan china itu sudah berangkat kekantor.

"hng? sup.. market?"

"supermarket chagi" ralat heechul

"iya apapun itu namanya, memang apa umma?" tanya yesung sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, imut, membuat heechul harus menaham diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi yesung -lagi.

"kau tidak tahu supermarket?" yang hanya dibalas oleh gelengan dari yesung

"aigoo yesungie, kau ini hidup di zaman apa? kenapa supermarket saja kau tidak ta- ah siwonnie, kemarilah" perkataan heechul terpotong karna kedatangan siwon yang tidak mengucapkan salam(?) itu

"wae umma? kalau umma memanggil hanya untuk memarahi ku dan menceramahi ku lebih baik nanti saja. aku lelah, ingin istirahat" jawab siwon dengan nada datar sambil memutar bola matanya malas

"choi siwon, dasar anak kurang ajar! dimana sopan santunmu terhadap umma mu hah! siwon kembali kau! YAK CHOI SIWON!" teriak heechul memanggil siwon, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya tetap melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tanpa mengindahkan panggilan umma nya tersebut.

"ya tuhan. apa salahku sampai mempunyai anak seperti itu" heechul memijat pelipisnya-pusing

"ah sungie, kau kan namjachingu siwon, lebih baik kau temui siwon dan bujuk ia agar mau menemui umma. siapa tau ia lebih jinak(?) denganmu. dan mau bertemu umma setelah kau bujuk"

"m-mwo? a-aku? ta-tapi umma, aku kan bu-"

"sungie, jebal.. sungie tidak sayang ya dengan umma?" tanya heechul dengan memasang muka memelasnya

"ba-baiklah" dan pada akhirnya yesung yang tidak tegaan meng-iyakan permintaan heechul itu. yaa walaupun yesung sendiri tidak yakin akan bisa membujuk siwon, yang ada nanti ia akan diusir dari kamar namja tampan itu

.

.

.

'tok' 'tok' 'tok' yesung mengetuk pintu kamar siwon, dengan sabar ia menunggu jawaban dari siwon.

5menit

masih sasih sabar menunggu jawaban sang pemilik kamar

15menit

yesung sudah lelah berdiri

30menit

akhirnya yesung memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut, 'siapa tahu siwon hyung tertidur' fikir yesung, lagipula kesabaran yesung sudah habis dan rasa lelah juga sudah mendominasi tubuhnya

'cklek'

'a-apa? d-dia tidak tidur? jadi aku sia-sia tadi menunggu setengah jam? grr..'

"h-hai" sapa yesung mencoba ramah, walau didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dalam dan paling dalam, ia sudah dongkol setengah mati pada siwon

"hm" jawab siwon sekenannya sambil tetap memainkan ponselnya sambil berbaring di atas ranjang king size nya.

"a-anu-"

"apa? kau ini mengganggu sekali. kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, lebih baik keluar saja dari kamarku"

"ta-tapi-"

"apa kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan barusan? kau tidak tuli kan?" usir siwon tanpa melihat yesung, tatapan matanya masih terfokus ke arah ponsel yang sedang dimainkannya.

"arrasseo"

'issh dasar menyebalkan, belum juga aku berbicara, sudah dipotong duluan olehnya. haah bagaimana aku bisa merubahnya kalau begini caranya' rutuk yesung dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar siwon

"tunggu-" sebuah suara dingin menyentuh gendang telinganya, membuat pergerakan tangannya yang hampir menyentuh handle pintu pun terhenti

*yesung pov

huh? dia berbicara padaku?! dasar aneh, tadi mengusirku, sekarang dia malah memanggilku. ah aku tahu, pasti ia menyesal telah mengusirku. huuh rasakan itu namja som-

"kau, siapkan air hangat untukku. aku ingin mandi"

-bong. a-a-pa? dia menyuruhku menyiapkan air hangat untuknya? what the hell! memang aku ini pembantunya. huft, sabar yesung, sabar

"mian, tapi aku ini bukan pembantu ataupun baby sitter mu"

"mwo? bukankah kau ini maid baruku?"

"yak! apa kau bilang?! maid! hei! apa kau buta tuan?! aku ini tidak memakai seragam maid! berani-berani nya kau bilang aku ini maid mu?! awas kau ya!" kini kesabaranku sudah habis, dengan tergesa aku berjalan cepat kearahnya. kini yang ada difikiranku cuma satu, yaitu membunuhnya dengan sadis persetan dengan segala resikonya nanti

*yesung pov end

"hey apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya siwon tetap stay cool, padahal sih didalam hatinya ia sudah takut melihat aura membunuh yang yesung pancarkan

"kau tanya apa yang ingin ku lakukan? yang ingin ku lakukan adalah ini"

'pluk' tangan mungil yesung dengam indahnya mendarat diatas kepala siwon dan-

"aakhh. YAK! apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?! akh cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari atas kepalaku!"

"kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?!" tantang yesung sambil tetap menjambaki rambut siwon, malah sekarang ia lebih beringas menjambakinya

'hap'

'brugh'

bagai gerakan slow motion saat siwon dengan tiba tiba mencekal(?) tangan yesung yang sedang digunakan untuk menganiaya rambutnya dan menarik tangan tersebut hingga mengakibatkan sang empunya tangan terjatuh diatas tubuh siwon yg sedang berbaring diranjang, dan otomatis jambakan dirambutnya pun terhenti.

onyx dan obsidian pun bertemu

1detik

30detik

1menit

2menit

hingga 5 menit berlangsung tidak ada yang mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengubah posisinya masing masing.

yesung yang pertama kali mendapatkan kesadarannya pun terkejut dengan posisinya kini dan langsung buru buru berdiri, tidak lupa sebelum berdiri ia sempat membenturkan kepalanya yang ehem-besar-ehem ke kepala siwon. kemudian ia langsung berlari kecil keluar kamar siwon, tanpa menyadari-

-siwon tersenyum kecil karna tingkahnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"yesungie, kau sudah membujuk siwon?" tanya heechul saat melihat yesung turun dari tangga dengan wajah yang lesu? sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"eh yesungie, kau kenapa chagi? kemarilah, duduk disini dan ceritakan pada umma apa yang terjadi padamu" ajak heechul lembut sambil menepuk tempat duduk disampingnya.

"haah tidak ada apa apa umma" jawab yesung saat ia telah duduk disamping heechul

"lalu kenapa kau lesu seperti ini?"

"gwaenchana umma. oh ya umma, katanya umma ingin mengajak sungie kemana tuh? supmarket ya?" heechul mengerti maksud yesung yang ingin mengalihkan pembicaraannya hanya tersenyum lembut dam mengusap kepala yesung dengan sayang.

"supermarket chagi. oh iya umma lupa, yasudah kajja, kita kesana sekarang. ah yesungie, kau ingin berjalan kaki saja atau naik mobil?"

'hng? mobil? apa lagi itu? mobil itu sejenis apa? ah masa aku harus bertanya lagi pada umma. nanti umma malah curiga lagi denganku'

"hmm, jalan kaki saja umma"

"baiklah, lagipula supermarketnya tidak terlalu jauh. kajja"

.

.

.

"yesung-ah" heechul dan yesung sudah berada di supermarket saat sebuah suara memanggil nama yesung

"sungie, kau kenal dia?"

"eumh, dia teman sungie umma"

"annyeong ahjumma. kyuhyun imnida" sapa kyuhyun saat ia sudah berada dihadapan yesung dan heechul

"hm. annyeong kyuhyun-ssi, heechul imnida. sungie, umma tinggal dulu ya, umma ingin ketempat sayuran"

"ne umma"

"hai yesung-ah. apa kabar?" tanya kyuhyun saat heechul sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua

"issh kau ini kyu, kita kan baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, masa kau sudah menanyakan kabarku"

"hehe.. yesungie aku rindu padamu" rajuk kyuhyun ooc sambil memeluk yesung

"kyu lepaskan. ini ditempat umum" pinta yesung dengan wajah memerah. entah karna kelelahan karna berbelanja atau karna ia tersipu malu karna ucapan dan perlakuan kyuhyun.

"baik-baik aku lepaskan. oh iya yesung-ah, kau harusnya memanggilku hyung. karna aku lebih tua darimu"

"a-ah mianhae kyuhyun hyung"

"gwaenchana" jawab kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan kepala yesung

"yesungie, boleh aku meminta nomer ponsel mu?"

"nomer.. ponsel? apa itu.. ponsel?" bingung yesung dengan wajah yang sungguh imut, kyuhyun bersumpah jika ia tidak mengingat rencananya dan ini bukan ditempat umum, ia akan 'menghabisi' namja manis itu.

"ponsel yesung-ah. telpon genggam, handphone. masa kau tidak tahu?" yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, tanda ia tidak tahu.

"hhh.. begini yesung-ah, ponsel itu, benda yang biasa digunakan untuk menghubungi atau berbicara pada seseorang tanpa harus menemui orang itu" jelas kyuhyun yang tiba tiba seperti seorang guru yang sedang mengajari anak tk

"walaupun orang itu jauh?"

"ne. walaupun orang itu jauh, kita tetap bisa menghubunginya"

"waahh itu hebat. seperti luhan saja. ah nanti misalnya aku sudah punya ponsel, aku akan tunjukkan pada luhan, kalau tidak hanya dia yang bisa bertelepati, tapi aku juga bisa. hehe" cerita yesung dengan semangat yang membara(?)

"luhan? nuguya?"

"luhan itu sungie sudah kuanggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri. dia punya kekuatan telekinesis loh hyung. hebat kan?"

"tele..kinesis? kalau tidak salah, itu kekuatan memindahkan barang hanya dengan menggunakan pikiran?"

"heum. tidak hanya luhan yang mempunya kekuatan seperti itu. tapi banyak. seperti jong in yang bisa berteleportasi, chanyeol dengan flame-api, minseok yang bisa membekukan sesuatu-frost, lalu tao yang bisa mengatur waktu-time controller, sehun dengan anginnya-wind, baekhyun mengeluarkan cahaya-light, joonmyeon mengeluarkan air-water, kyungsoo dengan kekuatan earth, jong dae dengan lightning, yi fan engan dragon-flight nya. lalu ada juga yixing yang bisa menyembuhkan, healing power" jelas yesung panjang lebar

"m-mwo? ja-"

"yesungie, kajja kita bayar, umma sudah selesai" sudah tertebak kan siapa yang memotong pembicaraan yesung-kyuhyun? ya benar. choi heechul

"ah kajja umma"

"hm yesungie, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" tanya kyuhyun penuh 'harap' sambil mencekal tangan yesung

"tentu bisa hyung. jika hyung ingin bertemu denganku, hyung datang saja kerumah choi siwon. hyung tau kan?"

"hm ne, hyung tau"

"yasudah ya hyung, sungie pamit dulu, kasian umma sudah menunggu. annyeong"

"annyeong"

'sebenarnya dia itu siapa? apa dia manusia? dan darimana sebenarnya dia? ck mencurigakan. akan kuselidiki lagi. sebenarnya aku kasihan dengannya, tapi- hey sejak kapan seorang cho kyuhyun punya rasa kasihan? terlebih dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya. haah dia benar benar sudah mengacaukan pikiranku'

.

.

.

sesampainya heechul dan yesung dirumah, mereka melihat siwon tengah duduk sambil menonton televisi diruang santai. heechul yang melihat kesempatan bagus segera buru buru menghampiri siwon dan langsung menjatuhkan belanjaannya dilantai, meninggalkan yesung yang sedang kesulitan memunguti belanjaan heechul yang berserakan dilantai dan langsung membawanya kedapur.

"siwon-ah" panggil heechul saat ia sudah duduk disamping siwon

"hn"

"yak. kau tidak sopan sekali pada umma mu eoh! umma manggil hanya kau hanya menjawab 'hn'! jawaban macam apa itu?!"

"sudahlah umma. ada apa umma memanggilku tadi?"

"haah umma sampai lupa. hey choi siwon, kemarin pasti kau taruhan lagi kan?"

"taruhan?" tanya siwon memastikan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"ne. tadi pagi ada yang mengantarkan mobil kesini. pasti itu mobil hasil taruhan dengan temanmu kan?"

"oh jadi mobilnya telah sampai? ternyata si cho itu menepati janji juga"

"yak choi siwon. kenapa kerjaanmu selalu saja taruhan dengan temanmu eoh?! kalau kau kenapa-napa bagaimana?! jika kau menginginkan mobil baru, kau tinggal bilang saja dengan appa mu atau umma mu, dan kau akan mendapatkannya. tidak usah sampai taruhan seperti itu bisa kan!"

"sudahlah umma, yang penting sekarang aku baik-baik saja kan?."

"dasar kau ini, susah sekali diatur"

"eh ya umma, umma tadi dari ma- yak! neo!" tunjuk siwon pada yesung yang baru saja kembali dari dapur

"a-annyeong" gugup yesung karna siwon menatapnya secara intens

"umma, kenapa orang aneh ini bisa berada disini?"

plak

"aww. umma, kenapa umma memukul kepalaku" rajuk siwon karna heechul memukul keras kepala siwon. hey tenang saja, aku tidak salah mengetik, memang agak aneh seorang choi siwon merajuk. tapi ya begitulah kenyataannya.

"kau tidak boleh seperti itu dengan namjachingumu"

"namjachingu? umma, dia bukan namjachinguku" bantah siwon

"kau jujur saja pada umma. umma terima jika kau menyimpang"

"aiish umma, aku itu tidak punya namjachingu dan aku tidak menyimpang. yang aku punya itu hanya yeojachingu. yaitu tiffany"

"choi siwon. sudah berapa kali umma bilang padamu, putuskan tiffany, yeoja itu tidak baik, dia hanya memanfaatkan mu!"

"umma yang berhenti berfikiran buruk tentang tiffany! dia itu yeoja yang baik! umma saja yang belum kenal dengannya. sudahlah, aku lelah!" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, siwon langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya

"yesungie, umma minta maaf ne atas perkataan siwon barusan" yesung hanya tersenyum-

"ne umma, gwaenchana"

-mengabaikan rasa ngilu yang tiba tiba menyerang hatinya saat mendengar siwon mengatakan tersebut.

.

.

TBC~

A/N : huaa apa ini.. #tunjuk tulisan diatas.

maaf banget ya kalo ngecewain *bow

maaf lagi kalo alurnya kecepetan/kelamaan.. ini belum ada konfliknya. mungkin konfliknya muncul beberapa chap lagi (walaupun nanti konfliknya bakal ngecewain)

Maaf kalo banyak typo, ga dicek soalnya hehe..

Makasih buat yg udah review :

huangxitao7 | ErmaClouds13 | DahsyatNyaff | | Aimikka Cloudy | kyutiesung | yesunghyunggue | Mitha3424 | Little dangko | YY | 24 | ajib4ff | JustCallMeAzi | Aurakim | jeremy kim84 | m2qs | YuliElpeu

Maaf kalo ada yg ga kesebut atau typo. Makasih juga buat yg udah follow sama fav ff ini. Ga lupa juga makasih buat silent reader yg udah sempetin baca ff gaje ini..

Sekali lagi gomawo...


End file.
